A common type of computing scenario is one in which a number of computing applications are executed sharing the same hardware resources. As such, the hardware resources have to be allocated to the computing applications. Desirably, the computing applications are allocated hardware resources in a way to ensure that their target performance metrics can be satisfied. If the hardware resources become overloaded due to their allocation to the computing applications, however, then the usage of the hardware resources by the computing applications should be reduced.